Teus Cabelos Ruivos
by MariPBlack
Summary: "Seus cabelos expressam externamente toda a sua vivacidade, que é o que eu mais gosto em você. E, por isso, eu os adoro."


**Disclaimer:** um dia eu os roubarei para mim MUHAHAHAHA -q

* * *

**Teus cabelos ruivos**

Scorpius percorria apressadamente todos os corredores de Hogwarts, olhando de sala em sala, à procura de Lily. A garota havia marcado de se encontrar com ele e com Albus nos jardins havia uma hora, mas não aparecera por lá e ninguém tinha notícias dela. Assim os dois garotos, preocupados, se separaram para procurá-la.

Então, ao espiar dentro do que parecia ser a milésima sala, Scorpius ouviu um soluço abafado. Movido pela curiosidade, adentrou o local, olhando tudo ao redor à procura de quem estava chorando. E, ao olhar para um canto da parede mais afastado da porta, avistou os cabelos muito ruivos e lisos pelos quais procurava.

Aproximou-se lentamente da amiga, tomando cuidado para não assustá-la. Sabia que ela odiava que a vissem chorando. Sentou-se, então, ao seu lado, e imediatamente ela ergueu a cabeça. Todo o seu rosto estava muito vermelho e inchado, assim como suas orelhas – sinal de que ela estava chorando de raiva, e não de tristeza -, e sua expressão era desafiadora.

Scorpius conteve a vontade de puxá-la para si. Apenas perguntou:

- O que fizeram com você?

Lily continuou fitando-o da mesma maneira e enxugou as lágrimas com raiva, meneando a cabeça para os lados, num sinal de que não iria falar.

- Vamos, Lils. Me fale o que fizeram para te irritar dessa forma. – O loiro pediu, decidido a fazê-la contar.

A garota cerrou os olhos para o amigo por um momento, mas, logo depois, como se não conseguisse se segurar, esboçou um sorrisinho.

- É incrível como você descobriu tanto sobre mim em apenas 2 anos. – Ela disse.

Scorpius deu de ombros.

- Eu posso ter só 14 anos, mas já sou um ótimo observador e um grande sábio. – Ele falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e sorrindo.

- E incrivelmente modesto. – Lily completou, balançando a cabeça para os lados, mesmo que tivesse que concordar com aquilo.

Mas o loiro não respondeu. Apenas continuou fitando-a, à espera de uma resposta. E ela tentou ignorar aquele olhar, mas depois de algum tempo em silêncio, bufou, voltando a fechar o semblante.

- São aqueles idiotas da minha turma, ok? Eles não param de me chamar de foguinho, cabeça de fósforo, salamandra de fogo e... – Ela respirou fundo, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a banhar seus olhos. – Odeio ser ruiva.

Scorpius ergueu as sobrancelhas, desta vez em surpresa, e continuou encarando a amiga – que voltara a derramar algumas lágrimas - por mais algum tempo. Em seguida, respirou fundo e falou:

- Você não devia dizer isso.

Lily revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Mas é verdade! Você sabe que eles não param de me encher a paciência desde o ano passado, quando entrei no colégio. Não sei o que fiz para eles fazerem isso, mas vivem me dando apelidos horríveis por causa do meu cabelo. – Ela disse tristemente.

- Esses garotos são uns idiotas, Lils. – A ruiva bufou novamente e Scorpius pegou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Não dê ouvido a eles. Seu cabelo é o que há de mais especial em você.

- Scorpius, quase todos na minha família têm cabelos ruivos. Por que o _meu _seria especial? – Ela perguntou descrente da afirmação dele.

O loiro apenas sorriu e enxugou alguns filetes de lágrimas que caiam pelas bochechas dela com os polegares.

- Porque são seus. – Respondeu carinhosamente. – Eles combinam perfeitamente com sua personalidade. Quando você anda no Sol, não tem nem idéia de como me dá vontade de tocar neles só para sentir se eles são tão quentes quanto parecem. Quando você fica com raiva ou com vergonha, suas orelhas praticamente se fundem à cor deles, o que é realmente engraçado, mas de uma forma encantadora. – Scorpius sorriu. – E porque, mesmo que eu odeie ver você chorando, quando o faz, fica com o rosto inteiro praticamente da mesma cor que eles, o que destaca bastante seus olhos, em conjunto com as lágrimas. E essa combinação de azul com vermelho é o que te faz ser tão especial para mim.

Lily piscou diversas vezes, sem conseguir pensar em nenhuma resposta. Ele ficou encarando-a com aquele sorriso doce no rosto, ainda segurando a face da garota entre suas mãos.

- Seus cabelos expressam externamente toda a sua vivacidade, que é o que eu mais gosto em você. – Ele continuou. – E, por isso, eu os adoro.

Ela continuou piscando os grandes olhos azuis para o amigo. Por fim, esboçou um sorriso tímido, mas genuinamente alegre.

- Obrigada, Scorpius. – Disse simplesmente.

O loiro balançou a cabeça.

- Não me agradeça. Só enxugue essas lágrimas e vamos encontrar o Albus.

Lily riu baixinho.

- Eu achei que você gostasse do modo como meus olhos se destacam quando eu choro, Scorp. – Ela brincou, enxugando delicadamente as lágrimas.

O loiro também riu.

- Sim, mas prefiro quando você sorri: eles brilham ainda mais.

A ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que meu cabelo está ficando com ciúmes.

Scorpius tornou a rir e levantou-se, ajudando a amiga a também fazê-lo em seguida. Passou um braço pelos ombros magros e começou a guiá-la para fora da sala.

- Diga a eles para não se preocuparem, pois sempre serão os meus preferidos. – Brincou.

A partir daquele momento, eles passaram a ser os preferidos de Lily também.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A: **Aí está, mais uma SLL (L) Está fanfic também foi escrita pra ao IV Challenge Scorpius/Lily do Fórum 6V e eu realmente gostei dela. Espero que tenham gostado também :D Eu queria dedicá-la à Jess e à Kath, já que estamos juntas lá no nosso tópico SLL do fórum há um tempo, tentando fazê-lo crescer: vocês são incríveis, meninas! E queria agradecer especialmente a Teka, que betou a fic pra mim :)

Não se esqueçam que deixar reviews não faz cair o dedo nem nada, ok?

xx,

Mari.


End file.
